


Curious Hearts

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: 7 Days of Robron Fics [7]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: AU in which Robron are awkward, pining teenagers





	Curious Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 7 Days of Robron: Day 7 – Favourite AU  
> Aaron is the same age as Robert in this.

Robert hears Aaron’s boots crunching the fallen leaves and branches before he sees him. But he knows it must be Aaron because no one else knows about this place.

When Aaron wrenches open the door of the abandoned wooden cabin, Robert knows he must look a mess, sat inside on one of the large cushions cross-legged, his eyes red and bloodshot from crying. He doesn’t look up, waits until Aaron has closed the door on the setting autumn sunshine streaming through the trees, and sat down on another one of the cushions opposite, mirroring Robert’s sitting position.

They had found this cabin when they’d been hiking through the woods a few weeks before, abandoned and unused. They had since moved a load of cushions and blankets and a stash of dry food here, to use as a hang-out place for the two of them.

Right now it felt more of a hide-out than a hang-out spot.

“You alright? Well no, you’re obviously not alright. That was a stupid thing to say.”  Aaron is rambling.

Most people think that Aaron isn’t a very verbose person, communicating mostly in typical teenage grunts and grumbles, and sometimes they’re right. But Robert also knows his best friend better than anyone, knows that he’s smart, quick-witted, and funny. Those were the qualities that drew them together in the first place.

“’I’m fine. Just needed some time to myself.”

Aaron’s quiet for a long moment, biting on his lip and playing with the gold chain he wears around his neck, obviously unsure what to say next.

“Look, if this is about Donna… I’m sure if you just talked to her, you guys could sort things out.”

“Why would I want to?” Robert responds, “I broke up with her, why would I want to sort things out?”

“So… that’s not why you’re upset?” Aaron asks, confused.

“No.”

Robert had every intention of saying nothing more, he still isn’t used to opening up to someone like this, hasn’t had long emotional talks with anyone since his mum died. But then he looks up and catches Aaron’s gaze, those bright blue eyes fixed on his own and full of the kindness and compassion that he rarely shows the rest of the world.

“It’s my dad. He kicked off when I got home.” Robert confesses.

“What about?”

“Me being a useless disappointment, you know… the usual.” Robert says, unable to hide the hard bitterness in his voice.

“He heard about me and Donna breaking up and thought I was being daft. Then somehow we started arguing about the farm, then fucking Andy had to stick his nose in didn’t he, the prat.” It’s all spilling out of him now, all the hurt and frustration.

“Yeah well… dads are fucking dickheads ‘int they.” Aaron mutters angrily. Then his voice softens again. “Why did you break up with her?”

It’s the question that Robert really did not want Aaron to ask, not now, because his emotions are so raw and close to the edge, that he’s scared he’ll crack and tell him the truth and ruin everything.

“I just… didn’t have feelings for her.”

“Since when do feelings come into it for you?” Aaron snorts. “So there wasn’t… you know…?”

“What?”

“Someone else.” Aaron huffs out, and Robert knows he can’t really be offended that Aaron had made that assumption. He could admit that he hadn’t always been the best boyfriend to Donna.

“No, not really.” Robert replies, trying to brush it off casually, but of course Aaron knows him better than that.

“Not really?” Aaron mimics, eyebrow raised in amused suspicion.

“I didn’t cheat on her. Not this time, I swear!” Robert responds, perhaps a little too vehemently, causing Aaron to throw his hands up in surrender.

“Alright! I was just asking. S’not me you have to convince.”

There’s an awkward silence, then of course Robert has to go and open his big gob.

“There might have been… someone. But nothing has happened, it just… got me thinking about what I really want, and who I want, you know?”

Aaron nods, although he still looks a little bit puzzled.

“So, who is she?” Aaron asks.

“Who?”

“The girl, idiot, the one who got you thinking.”

“None of your fucking business is it!” Robert snaps

Aaron’s face clouds over, anger obvious on his face, as he moves to get up off the floor.

“Fine, be like that. I don’t have to be here you know, next time I won’t bloody bother!”

“No Aaron, I’m sorry.” Robert backtracks immediately, grabbing Aaron’s sleeve to stop him leaving. “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t thinking.”

Robert can feel the sting of fresh tears at the back of his eyes and blinks rapidly. Aaron seems to take pity on him, and sits back down, still looking a bit wary.

“It’s serious init? Whoever it is.” Aaron says, reading between the lines.

“It is for me, but I don’t think it is for them.”

“Don’t be daft” Aaron tells him, voice softer. “Why don’t you just tell ‘em? I mean…who wouldn’t want to be with ya?”

Robert would later look back on this moment and wonder what possessed him to do it. It might have been the care in Aaron’s voice or the golden sunlight streaming through the mossy window, making his eyes look crystal clear. It might even have been the result of keeping his feelings locked away and suppressed for so long that he physically couldn’t contain them anymore.

Either way, he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently and tentatively against Aaron’s.

When Robert pulled back, Aaron just stared, stunned. Then the panic set in. Robert can feel his heart hammering in his chest, his throat closing up in terror and thoughts running wild. _You fucking idiot. Why the hell did you do that? You’ve messed everything up now and Aaron’s going to hate you and he’ll probably tell everyone and then Dad will find out oh go-_

While Robert is busy freaking out internally, Aaron’s face slides from shock into something else entirely. Before either of them can say anything Aaron leans in, hands on Robert’s cheeks, and plants a firmer kiss on Robert’s lips in return.

When they both break apart, eyes wide and wild, it’s Aaron who breaks the silence.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to do that.” Aaron murmurs breathlessly.

This isn’t the end, they’ll both have a long road of struggling to come to terms with themselves and this new _thing_ between them.

But for now they’re content to sit on the floor of the cabin, trading soft kisses and finally allowing themselves to just feel.


End file.
